A Bunch of Lonesome Heroes
by Mr.Comatose Likes His 6 Bucks
Summary: Ils vagabondaient sur une route sans fin, arborant l'étiquette dorée de "héros", celle qu'on leur avait un jour collée sans qu'ils la veuillent vraiment. Une bande de héros solitaires, toujours comme isolés des autres, mais au moins, ils s'avaient. Dean et Sam, au lien fraternel, mais aussi Dean et Castiel, liés par l'ineffable semblait-il. – Team Free Will et Destiel.


Voici ma première fic, en dehors de mes traductions, que je poste ici, que je poste tout court en fait XD Bref, je suis contente 8D

Petites précisions toute de même. Concernant le contexte, c'est post saison 7, à voir comme une saison 8 alternative. Je reprends certains fils de la vraie et je mixe un peu. En gros, Castiel est sorti du Purgatoire avec Dean et Benny, il est devenu chasseur à temps partiel, le reste du temps, il le passe au Paradis pour essayer de se rendre utile, et ce sans qu'il y ait de manipulation de la part de Naomi. Voilà, de toute façon, vous verrez au cours des chapitres ^^

La fic sera centrée Destiel, mais pas uniquement.

Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 1** – Angelheaded Hipsters_

**Genre** : drama, angst, adventure

**Rating** : M

**Personnages** : Dean Winchester – Sam Winchester – Castiel

**Pairing** : aucun pour le moment

**Longueur** : 4347

**Disclaimers** : _Supernatur_al appartient à la CW et à ses créateurs, la fic à moi-même, le titre à Léonard Cohen, la citation à Allen Ginsberg.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1. Angelheaded Hipsters**

_angelheaded hipsters burning for the ancient heavenly connection to the starry dynamo in the machinery of night_

_Howl – Allen Ginsberg_

**Août 2013 – Etat de Washington, North Cascades Highway**

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean, espérant l'interpeler pour lui conseiller de se calmer un peu, car la conduite chaotique de ce dernier commençait sérieusement à faire remonter son déjeuner dans sa gorge. C'était désagréable et Dean n'apprécierait pas que Sam vomisse dans la voiture. Mais Dean était le téléphone collé contre son oreille, sourcils froncés et une main crispée sur le volant, ne prêtant visiblement pas attention à la route, ni à son pied appuyé sur la pédale de vitesse. Pied qu'il relâchait et réappuyait au gré des soubresauts de son humeur. Il resta un moment ainsi puis finit par balancer rageusement le téléphone qui atterri sur les genoux de Sam, et cracha un nerveux "Crétin d'ange !". N'y tenant plus, Sam s'exclama :

— Sérieux, Dean ! Arrête de faire le gosse et fait attention à cette putain de route ! Si Cas ne te répond pas quand tu le pries, il ne répondra sûrement pas au téléphone.

Pour toute réponse, Dean frappa violemment le volant, provoquant une bifurcation brutale de la voiture, et envoyant l'épaule de Sam cogner contre la vite ce qui accentua son énervement. Dean était devenu invivable depuis deux mois. Castiel, invisible et injoignable depuis un moment, en était la raison. L'ange était un sacré atout pour la chasse, depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête de devenir chasseur, alternant séjour sur Terre et séjour au Paradis. Ses débuts avaient été catastrophiques, Dean en aurait presque fait un ulcère d'exaspération, mais avec le temps, il s'était amélioré. Et du jour au lendemain, Castiel avait disparu de la surface de la terre, sans le moindre signe, sans l'once d'une explication. Sam avait bien remarqué que Dean s'inquiétait et commençait à prendre l'absence de Castiel personnellement. Sam s'inquiétait aussi, pourtant il savait que son inquiétude était différente de celle de son frère. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement parlé du Purgatoire, il savait juste que ce n'était qu'une spirale de peur, de sang, de crasse, et de puanteur, mais Sam avait conscience que Dean avait tout fait pour en sortir avec Castiel. Son départ sans préavis n'était qu'une aiguille de plus qui pénétrait la chaire déjà meurtrie de Dean, qui, selon Sam, devait percevoir ça comme une sorte de trahison. Encore et toujours. Sam avait bien tenté de prier Castiel, sans y croire vraiment. Il avait beau être bien plus poli que Dean, Castiel ne répondait qu'à son frère. Sam avait pris cette histoire de "lien plus profond" en souriant, au premier abord, mais il y a avait des moments où il se mettait à penser que c'était quelque chose de sérieux. Un vrai lien et pas simplement une question d'affinité. Quelque chose d'irrationnel et à peine compréhensible pour les deux concernés.

Sam avait donc appelé Castiel. Comme attendu, il n'était apparu nulle part. Seul dans la nuit, sur un parking de motel, Sam, nez en l'air, parlait dans le vide le plus total avec seule la lune pour lui lancer un regard moqueur devant son ridicule. Sam avait soupiré de lassitude, regagnant la chambre du motel, quand il s'était aperçu qu'une corneille était perchée sur un des arbres du parking. La corneille le fixait de ses yeux noirs et luisants dans la pénombre nocturne. Pendant un instant, Sam s'était brusquement arrêté pour l'observer. Puis son bec s'était fendu, laissant échapper un croassement aigu, agitant ses ailes avec une étrange lenteur et pourtant si vigoureusement, s'envolant pour se fondre dans la noirceur du ciel tandis qu'une plume noire tourbillonnait lentement dans le vide pour se poser dans la main, ouverte paume vers le ciel, de Sam. Il l'avait fait glisser entre ses doigts alors qu'il passait le pas de la chambre, pensif, se demandant si c'était surinterpréter que de penser qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un message de Castiel. Un signe pour leur dire qu'il était toujours là, mais sans vouloir se manifester pour autant. Un message pour leur dire qu'il était trop occupé pour la terre, pour eux. D'une certaine façon, Sam ne pouvait l'en blâmer, un tel signe était plus simple que d'apparaître et être obligé de s'expliquer. Sam choisit de ne pas mentioner le fait à son frère, Dean ne le prendrait que plus mal.

La tension palpable qui agitait le corps et l'esprit de Dean ne s'était pas améliorée avec la dernière chasse. Il y a un peu moins d'une semaine, ils avaient passé un bon nombre de jours au fin fond d'une forêt près de Bellingham, Washington, dans le froid, la pluie et la boue, à la recherche d'un loup-garou dont ils avaient mal estimé le nombre. En pleine nuit, ils s'étaient retrouvés à se battre contre cinq loup-garous loin d'être idiots et c'était indéniable, ils en avaient bien bavé, et Castiel ne s'était pas montré pour leur apporter une quelconque aide. Question d'habitude, quand les choses tournaient vraiment au vinaigre, l'ange était là. Cela avait fait dire à Dean que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Castiel, il lui ferait bouffer toutes ses plumes, une par une.

— Ce qui me fait chier, Sam, c'est que quand c'est lui qui en a besoin, il hésite pas à ramener son cul pour exiger qu'on l'aide, mais à partir du moment où c'est _nous_ qui sommes dans la merde, y a plus personne ! Putain ! s'exclama d'un seul coup Dean, fixant Sam, les yeux furieux, cherchant du soutien.

— La route, Dean !

Dean se répandit en jurons plus blasphématoires les uns que les autres, et Sam poussa un soupir excédé. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre, la meilleure chose à faire était attendre que ça passe. Il avait essayé de calmer Dean, avait abandonné quand il s'était aperçu que même Led Zep n'y arrivait pas. D'une manière générale, une part de Sam en voulait toujours à Dean et cette façon égoïste qu'il avait de vouloir garder ses proches autour de lui et de les embarquer dans ses galères, comme un navire trimballe ses canots de sauvetages. Dire que Sam s'asseyait chaque jour sur le siège avant de l'Impala, les oreilles abreuvées par les chansons de vieux groupes de rock, contre son plein gré complet serait toutefois un mensonge (sauf peut-être concernant la musique). C'était juste la partie de son coeur qui s'était attachée à Amélia, la partie de son esprit qui aspirait à la normalité, qui était rendue amère par la lassitude et une certaine rancoeur qui refaisait surface régulièrement, qui ajoutait un brin de tension entre les deux Winchester. Sam essayait de l'occulter du mieux qu'il pouvait, ignorant les images d'Amélia et de son sourire qui défilaient dans sa tête comme un disque rayé, se disant qu'elle était avec Don maintenant. Sam se concentrait sur la partie majoritaire de lui qui ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs qu'avec Dean et qui s'était résigné au fait que sa vie se résume à poursuivre l'affaire familiale qui prenait une ampleur toujours plus grande au fil des années. Il s'était parfois surpris à s'interroger sur l'identité de leur ennemi final. Dieu, peut-être ? Bien vite, il abandonnait le sujet, car devoir affronter Dieu en personne était bien pire qu'affronter Lucifer, qui après tout, n'était qu'un _ange_.

Sam coula un énième regard sur Dean, las de voir défiler les immenses pins vert lumineux et les falaises hautes et abruptes qui semblaient être l'unique paysage donné à voir sur la Route 20 alors qu'ils traversaient le comté de Skagit. Néanmoins, la scène que lui offrait son frère éveilla en lui le même ennui que les frondaisons des pins. Mâchoire serrée, mains crispées, corps raide. Dean semblait sur le point d'exploser à tout moment, et vraiment une chape glaciale de tension s'était installée dans l'habitacle. Glaciale était une métaphore, alors pourquoi la vitre était-elle donc si froide ? Sam retira sa tête, brusquement, glissa ses doigts le long de la vitre, sourcils froncés. De la buée était en train de se former, au vue des traces fines que ses doigts laissaient sur le verre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel, d'un gris parfaitement unifié, et les arbres visiblement agités par le vent qui venait de se lever. Le soleil ne transparaissait nulle part, alors qu'il peine quelques minutes le ciel était d'un bleu habituel, le soleil luisait fièrement de sa lumière du mois d'août. Sam savait qu'il se trouvait au nord des États-Unis mais un tel changement de temps échappait au rationnel, quand bien même le climat pouvait merder ces temps ci, avec le réchauffement. Son frère ne semblait rien remarquer, trop occupé à ruminer. Sam s'agita un peu sur son siège, remarquant des choses légères tomber sur le pare-brise, et même partout autour d'eux. De la neige. De la neige en plein mois d'août. Et elle tombait de plus en plus, des flocons toujours plus gros et épais, le vent soufflait toujours plus fort et plus froid, la lumière baissait. Une tempête digne du plus froid des hivers se préparait en plein été. Dean sembla enfin trouver que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sam plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste, s'emparant du détecteur d'EMF qui n'indiqua aucun champ magnétique perturbé. De toute évidence, ce qui se passait était trop puissant pour être l'œuvre d'un fantôme. Désormais, du givre commençait à couvrir les vitres et le pare-brise, réduisant la visibilité. Dean ralentit, s'aperçut que les pneus patinaient beaucoup trop, signifiant simplement que la route se couvrait de neige et de verglas, et finalement la voiture s'immobilisa.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ? souffla Dean, les mains toujours crispées sur le volant. Sam tenta d'ouvrir sa portière, mais elle résistait, peu importe la force avec laquelle il tentait de l'ouvrir. Il se tourna vers Dean.

— Bloquée, dit-il simplement, impuissant.

Dean afficha une expression à la fois confuse et tendue, remarquant alors une petite strie en haut du pare-brise, sur la gauche. Il passa un doigt dessus. Un doigt qui laissa une petite trace rouge et humide. L'ainé des Winchester fixa son index un instant alors qu'un crissement se faisait entendre et qu'une plus grande strie barrait maintenant une majeure partie du pare-brise. D'autres craquement se faisaient entendre, les deux frères fixant avec horreur toutes les vitres de l'Impala se fissurer de plus en plus rapidement. Bloqués à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, les portières restant résolument et désespérément givrées, la pensée de l'explosion imminente des vitres sur eux s'infiltra rapidement dans leur tête.

"Et merde, Sam, ta veste ! S'exclama Dean, alors qu'il se débarrassait lui-même de la sienne afin de couvrir son visage, bien vite imité par Sam. Au moment même où il plongeait la tête dans le tissu et que les crissements redoublaient de vigueur et devenaient de plus en plus aigus, toutes les vitres de la voiture explosèrent en une fraction de seconde, se disloquant en millions de petits flocons de verres, dans un grand fracas. La disparition des vitres leur fit prendre conscience d'à quel point le vent soufflait et les flocons tombaient, à mesure qu'ils s'engouffraient en sifflant dans l'Impala. Sans plus attendre, les deux frères s'extirpèrent de la voiture en se glissant par le pare-brise, unique voie de sortie, posant pied à terre uniquement pour se sentir bousculer par le vent nordique, violent et mordant, qui se déchaînait en longs hurlements, lourds et assourdissants.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ?! S'époumona Dean, pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

J'en sais rien... J'en sais rien du tout ! Fut la réponse sincère et complètement déboussolée d'un Sam, angoissé, les yeux plissés pour leur éviter de se faire cingler par les flocons de neige, scrutant les alentours. Ce qui n'était pas très utile, étant donné que c'était à peine s'il discernait Dean, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

— On est tombé sur du lourd, du putain de lourd, ça on peut en être sûr ! railla Dean.

— Très drôle, Dean.

Ils restèrent immobiles, tous les sens en alerte. Un tel blizzard rendait impossible une quelconque tentative de s'enfuir, aussi se contentaient-ils d'attendre que l'origine du phénomène se montre. Sam constata avec horreur, soudainement, qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de défense. Le coffre de la voiture était résolument bloqué. Son cœur adopta un rythme tellement rapide sous l'anxiété qu'il tambourinait douloureusement dans le creux de son oreille. Comme un grognement lourd et sinistre.

Sauf que ce n'était pas son cœur, l'origine de ce son. Surtout pas lorsqu'il entendait vaguement Dean jurer à mi-voix, et qu'une forme commençait à se former dans le blizzard.

De façon complètement irrationnelle, les flocons s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître clairement la chose qui provoquait toute cette tempête.

Le loup qui s'approchait lentement d'eux était bien trop grand pour entrer dans une quelconque catégorie de normalité. Il devait faire facilement un mètre soixante-dix au garrot. Si ce n'était que sa taille... son allure générale, tout ce qui se dégageait de lui transpirait l'effroi. Son pelage noir avait la même couleur que la cendre recouvrant le sol des forêts ravagées par les flammes. Ses yeux noirs reflétaient le néant destructeur, et ses crocs, dévoilés par des babines retroussées, paraissaient plus acérés que des rasoirs. Sa salive noire s'écoulait sur le sol, faisant fondre la neige là où les gouttes tombaient. Et l'odeur qui émanait de la bête était insoutenable, évoquant la pourriture la plus extrême, empoisonnant l'air, et, pénétrant les poumons, assénait une lourdeur accablante dans tout le corps.

Sam ne détachait pas ses yeux du monstre. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il en aurait été incapable. Il était tout simplement paralysé. Autant par la peur que par l'emprise surnaturelle que semblait exercé le loup. Seconde après seconde, la pensée qu'ils étaient fichus s'affirmait plus nettement dans son esprit. Sans arme, contre une créature qui semblait terriblement puissante, leur seul espoir était angélique. La seule pensée cohérente que parvenait à former Sam était une prière hâtive à l'intention de Castiel, et il savait pertinemment que Dean faisait de même.

Et pourtant, aucun bruissement d'ailes ne perçait le vacarme étourdissant du vent. Personne ne venait stopper la lente marche lugubre et menaçante de la créature, à chaque patte que posait le loup, Sam se sentait paniquer un peu plus, perdant inéluctablement le peu de cohérence de ses pensées. Jamais il n'avait autant perdu ses moyens. Pas même devant Lucifer. Car il avait su ce qu'il faisait devant l'ange déchu. En ce moment même, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Soudain, le loup s'arrêta, à quelques mètres. Et il se mit à sourire. L'image aurait pu être amusante, si elle s'était trouvée dans un livre pour enfant. Sam l'observa avec effarement, c'était indéniable, le loup souriait de tous ses crocs redoutables. Un souvenir qui rappelait douloureusement celui de Lucifer, l'an passé, quand il s'asseyait au chevet de Sam et fredonnant avec un sadisme ironique _Stairways to Heaven_.

Sans le moindre bruit, d'un seul coup, le loup chargea avec une telle vitesse qu'aucun des deux Winchester n'eut le temps de ne serait-ce que de cligner des yeux. Il percuta Dean de plein fouet, le projetant violemment au loin, engloutit par le blizzard hostile.

Figé d'effroi, Sam émit un faible hoquet de terreur, fixant le loup qui avait tourné ses yeux menaçants vers lui, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'évanouisse, fluide comme un serpent, dans le rideau que formaient les flocons qui désormais ne s'écartaient plus dans son passage, mais semblait plutôt former une barrière opaque de protection. Le grognement du loup, semblable à un rire, parvint aux oreilles de Sam, bientôt suivit par un hurlement de douleur qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Dean, accompagné d'un choc sourd. C'est ce qui sembla enfin sortir Sam de son état de tétanie.

— DEAN ! appela Sam, affolé, se mettant à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers Dean, dont il finit par apercevoir la masse sombre au loin, gisant au sol, à demi couchée. Il ne fut pas donné au plus jeune Winchester de s'approcher plus de son frère, étant brutalement projeté quelques mètres plus loin par un coup de museau du loup qu'il n'avait pas sentit approcher.

Sam s'écrasa violemment au sol, pas assez pour lui faire perdre connaissance, juste de quoi le sonner un moment. Son dos avait cogné contre la rambarde le long de la route et malgré la douleur aiguë qui se répandait en lui, il en fut reconnaissant : sans elle, il tombait dans le précipice qui s'ouvrait, béant, sur le bas côté.

De nouveau, à travers les sibilations de la tempête, il pouvait entendre à la fois le rire sardonique du loup se fondant aux hurlements de souffrance de Dean. Péniblement, Sam se releva, ayant pour seule idée en tête de rejoindre Dean, Dean dont les cris lacéraient le cœur de Sam aussi sûrement que les griffes de la bête lacéraient la chaire de son frère.

Sam avançait, en aveugle presque, passant chaque flaque de sang fumante, suivant avec épouvante les traînées rouges caractéristiques laissées par un corps blessé que l'on traîne. Le loup s'amusait avec Dean comme un chat lance et relance sa souris en l'air, après l'avoir attrapée.

Il vit alors le loup, penché sur le corps de Dean, agité de spasmes et soubresauts, faible mais encore vivant. Sam se maudissait comme jamais, de se tenir là, sans rien pouvoir faire si ce n'est regarder le loup au museau maculé de sang le fixer de ses yeux sournois, lui livrant un rictus infernal sans pour autant se jeter sur lui. Il restait focalisé sur Dean, comme s'il savait que c'était une la meilleure torture qu'il pouvait exercer sur Sam, plus que de le blesser lui, directement.

Bientôt, Sam ne vit plus rien, sa vue totalement brouillée à la fois par les larmes de désespoir résigné et les flocons tourbillonnant. Aveugle, mais il lui restait la voix de ses pensées, alors que le nœud dans sa gorge le faisait suffoquer. _Pour l'amour du Ciel, Cas, si c'est vrai, toute cette histoire de lien profond, je t'en supplie, il faut que tu viennes..._

A l'instant même où les genoux de Sam touchait le sol, la pensée qu'il allait devoir une nouvelle fois voir son frère lui être arraché se faisant bien trop brûlante, inexorable et insupportable, Castiel se manifesta, inespéré, à ses côtés. Sam ne pouvait voir son visage, il apercevait simplement les contour de l'ange, les pans de son trench s'agiter violemment sous les assauts du vent, et enfin aperçu une chance de sauver Dean.

Au diable les clichés, il sembla à Sam que tout se déroulait maintenant au ralentit. Il observa le loup déchaîner d'un seul coup toute sa rage et sa furie en se précipitant sur Castiel qui l'évita de justesse. Il regarda sa lame angélique glisser de sa manche, ses doigts en entourant fermement la garde. Il accrocha ses yeux sur Castiel qui, à son tour, s'élançait sur le loup, l'envoyant valser en loin dans un bruit de tonnerre.

Sam les perdit de vue, et entreprit de gagner son frère au rythme des chocs sourds et des aboiements lupins qui résultaient de l'affrontement entre Castiel et le loup. Quand Sam s'agenouilla près de Dean, il n'osa même pas le toucher. Il était dans un état lamentable, les bouts de vêtements déchirés se mêlant tellement au lambeaux de chaires arrachées qu'il devenait impossible de les différencier. Son corps entier était couvert de sang, et de la salive noire du loup. Sam se demandait comment Dean pouvait être encore en vie, alors que la neige autour de lui était gorgée de la moitié de son sang, que tant de morsures et griffures parsemaient son corps. Sam pouvait entendre le faible gargouillis qui ressortait de la gorge de Dean, ses râles rauques et difficiles, ses soubresauts, symboles de la vie qui s'échappait, petit à petit, ses paupières tremblotantes, résolument fermées, son teint plus blanc que la neige si c'était possible.

Sam se saisit maladroitement d'une des mains de Dean, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, pour tenter de le rassurer, sans doute en vain, mais au moins pour lui signifier sa présence.

— Allez, mon vieux, tiens le coup... Je t'en prie, Cas est là... Il... Il va te réparer, faut juste que tu tiennes... OK ?

Sam le suppliait de sa voix chevrotante. Il entendit alors le hurlement agonisant du loup et juste après, toute la tempête disparue. Aussi rapidement que l'image disparaît de l'écran d'une télé quand on l'éteint. C'est à peine s'il vit Castiel s'approcher d'eux, rapidement, poser une main sur son épaule et ce qu'il restait de celle de Dean, afin de les téléporter on ne sait où.

Le temps manquait, Castiel devait se dépêcher, c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il avait prit moins de précautions durant la téléportation. Sam s'écrasa sans douceur sur un vieux plancher poussiéreux empestant la terre, cependant toujours plus appréciable que la senteur âcre du sang qui ne tarda pas à envahir ce qui semblait être une cabane, Sam se redressant péniblement pour voir son frère étalé sur un lit. Castiel était penché au dessus de lui, une main ouverte planant à quelques centimètres au dessus de son torse, sans que rien ne se passe.

Il y eu quelque chose dans cette scène, entre Dean qui agonisait en faibles spasmes et Castiel parfaitement immobile, qui fit que les nerfs de Sam finirent par complètement lâcher. Le stoïcisme et le mutisme de Castiel atteignaient un degré de bizarrerie et d'incompréhension tel que Sam ne le supporta pas.

— Merde Cas, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Il est en train de mourir ! éructa Sam, dans toute la puissante de sa voix brisée par la peur.

Castiel demeurait sourcils froncés, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Comme s'il n'était pas là, perdu dans ses pensées alors que le temps pressait, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de la situation. C'était complètement décalé et dénué de sens. Il ne manifestait aucune réaction, Sam n'en pouvait plus. Il s'approcha à grand pas, l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua vivement, tentant de déclencher une réaction.

— Bon sang Castiel, qu'est ce que tu fous ?! lui hurla-t-il.

Enfin, Castiel sembla revenir à la réalité. Son regard se décrocha de Dean pour se poser sur le visage ravagé par l'anxiété de Sam qui tremblait comme un épileptique. Les traits de l'ange demeuraient neutres, comme s'il était trop abasourdi et sous le choc pour exprimer une quelconque émotion, mais ses yeux, Sam pouvait le voir, brillaient d'un tel tourment que ce ne pouvait être que mauvais signe.

— Je ne peux pas, Sam. Je ne peux pas le soigner, murmura Castiel d'un ton désemparé. La situation semblait lui échapper. Ce qui semblait inouï de la part du puissant ange qu'il était.

— Comment ça tu ne peux pas le soigner ? balbutia Sam, interloqué.

— Le poison de ce loup, je n'y arrive pas, mes pouvoirs d'anges ne peuvent pas le soigner.

— Tu veux dire qu'il va mourir ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence lourd de sens. Sam relâcha Castiel, s'écartant lentement, passant les deux mains dans ses cheveux, agité, bredouillant de faibles « non... non... c'est pas possible... »

Il tournait en rond, ses yeux fous se posant tour à tour sur Dean, puis sur Castiel. Il ressemblait à un animal blessé, avec cette peur corrosive qui lui ravageait le ventre. Une peur mêlée d'un ennui déchirant et dément. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir regarder son frère mourir, encore et encore. A chaque fois, il lui semblait que c'était pire, à chaque fois on semblait lui arracher une partie de lui.

Castiel était toujours figé, ne quittant pas Dean des yeux, Dean qu'il regardait s'affaiblir de plus en plus, sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Sam devinait aisément la frustration qui ajoutait certainement l'ange, il ressentait le même sentiment.

Brusquement, l'ange jeta un regard à droite et à gauche, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Il trouva, se penchant vers la table de chevet pour s'emparer d'un couteux posé là. Il attrapa ensuite Sam par le bras, le fixant d'une lueur déterminée, celle qu'il avait habituellement, implacable et inflexible, qui d'une certaine manière rassura Sam. Sensiblement.

— Il y a un moyen de le sauver. Je n'ai aucune certitude de si ça fonctionnera ou pas, mais c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé. Tu vas récupérer son âme, ça le maintiendra en vie plus longtemps, du moins, l'âme sera bloquée ici, pour me laisser le temps de trouver un moyen de le ramener.

_Encore une fois_, pensa Sam.

— C'est certainement le plan le plus fumeux que j'ai entendu, mais si c'est le seul moyen... répondit Sam, gagnant légèrement en assurance. Dire qu'il était rassuré serait faux, il avait toujours la trouille, il tremblait toujours, mais l'idée qu'il y avait un espoir de ramener Dean le convainquit d'essayer de se calmer un peu.

Il laissa Castiel lui prendre le poignet, remonter sa manche et taillader son avant bras à l'aide du couteau. Sam appliqua ensuite son bras contre celui de Dean, murmurant la formule que lui dictait Castiel :

—_ Conjucti sumus, unum sumus_.

Le corps de Dean se raidit brusquement, alors que Sam sentait quelque chose à mi-chemin entre le liquide et l'air, à la fois chaud et froid, pénétrer lentement et douloureusement son bras. Il se crispa, les mâchoires serrées, à mesure qu'il absorbait l'âme de son frère. Quand ce fut finit, le corps de Dean se relâcha brusquement, immobile, et l'avant bras de Sam luisait d'une lueur dorée-rouge. La sensation de l'âme de Dean prisonnière dans son avant-bras était douloureuse, et lui soulevait le cœur, mais il savait qu'il était capable d'endurer cela. C'était la seule façon lui permettant de sauver son frère.

Castiel l'observait de ses yeux bleus indéchiffrables, le tourment alourdissant ses traits, mais son corps respirait la conviction.

— Je reviens au plus vite. J'ai conscience que concernant la confiance, j'ai failli de nombreuses fois ces derniers temps, je ne sais plus ce que ça vaut pour toi désormais, mais crois-moi Sam, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour le ramener, affirma Castiel.

Avant que Sam n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Castiel avait disparu. Le plus jeune des Winchester, se tenait seul au milieu de la cabane miteuse, se maintenant le bras d'un geste presque protecteur, comme s'il voulait éviter que l'âme de son frère ne s'échappe, et évitant de regarder le corps sans vie de Dean. Il murmura à voix haute, dans le vide mais avec sincérité :

— Je sais, Cas. Je sais.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! ^^


End file.
